


Rooftop

by Haisha



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Georgenotfound, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad-ish ending?, Sapnap is happy for them, Short, happy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haisha/pseuds/Haisha
Summary: As they sat on the roof, Sapnap finally caught on. It was never a joke, nor it was an act. It was the truth. A painful one._________Not shipping them irl, and all that. Enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Rooftop

The sky is always beautiful. Especially when it's showing it's true colors. 

Sapnap was sitting on the rooftop. Currently thinking about all his emotions he's had from this past year. Some were good, some were bad, but most of all they got him here. They got him in this moment. In this time to think. He was happy. He was happy he was just here, alive. He was glad he made it this far. And his friends had a big part in that. They helped him through rough, and tough. Just like he did for them.

"Hey." Someone said before sitting down next to him. "What are you doing at this time of night?"  
  


"Just thinkin." Sapnap responded. An urge to cough creeped up his throat. "How are you?"  
  


"I'm fine. George just fell asleep." Dream said while swinging his feet back and fourth off the roof. "I wanna get a surprise for George while I'm out tomorrow. What do you think I should get him?"  
  


"Maybe a ring, because you're like, obsessed." Sapnap said, half serious.  
  


"Oh come on." He chuckled. "I'm just trying to be a good friend."  
  


Sapnap sat there for a moment. 'A good friend'? What was that supposed to mean? He pulled his legs up his chest while sighing. He rested his head on his knees.

"Do you like George?" He asked all of a sudden. Shocking Dream. "Like, like like him?"  
  


"W-what? No! You've got the wrong idea!" Dream said flustered. "Why would you think that!?"  
  


"Just a thought." He shrugged. "It's just... you think about him all the time."  
  


"That's not true, I just... have nothing else to think about." Dream said while facing towards the stars. His light green eyes sparkled.  
  


Sapnap knows that was a lie. Almost everything he told Sapnap was a lie. He knew Dream liked George. All he needed to know was the look in Dreams eyes whenever he talked about him. Longing, happiness, love.

If only he felt that way about Sapnap. If only he tried harder. If only...  
  


"I'm sorry." Sapnap said before getting up and leaving.

Dream sat there in silence, now he's the one thinking.

"Dammit."

_________________

Sapnap ran. He doesn't know how long he's been running or how far his legs got him. All he could hear was whispers in his ear, telling him to keep going. To keep running until his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. He cried, he cried until he couldn't. He wished this was all a dream. He wished he was asleep. He wished he was at home, with Dream and George. Talking with them, eating with them, smiling with them, joking with them, laughing with them. He wanted to do almost everything with them. But he knew, it was only Dream and George. Only them two. They felt most comfortable with each other, alone.

He slowed down, his tears going faster down due to realization.

It was only them. Two, not three. He was the extra piece, the mistake.

"Why did I think I was special?"

**Author's Note:**

> "It was never meant to be."


End file.
